California Dreamin'
by wInChEsTeR bRoS iNc
Summary: AU "What a pretty girl with golden curly hair, beautiful green eyes, a small heart-shaped mouth, a kind complexion. It made Dean sick. He couldn't wait to shove that pretty, pretty hair of hers down her throat." Evil!Dean Teen!Chesters


**Hello, my very few readers. I present you with another teen!chester fic. But, here's a twist, it's about Dean. Actually, it's about evil!Dean. Fun! Dean 18, Sam 14**

**AU. Dean loves his car. He loves his brother. But more than anything, he loves to kill. **

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Death of an OC**

**Torture (not graphic)**

**Dark**

**Anyways, enjoy. California Dreamin' is the name of a song by The Mama's and the Papa's. Also, I wrote this in an hour. It's not that great, but I just couldn't resist. And if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry.**

* * *

The one thing Dean loved more than his car, was hearing people scream. The rush of adrenaline he felt every single time he bashed in some poor bastards head was almost unbelievable. Even though he'd been raised to protect people and hunt evil, Dean hated it. Save some poor suckers and kill the threat. Why? It didn't make any sense to him. You save something that's going to die anyways. In reality, all you did was prolong the person's inevitable death. Death. What a beautiful word. Not just what it represented, but the word itself. Death. It rolled off the tongue so beautifully. The word was so perfect. Just like his next victim, Kathy Summers. What a pretty girl with golden curly hair, beautiful green eyes, a small heart-shaped mouth, a kind complexion. It made Dean sick. He couldn't wait to shove that pretty, pretty hair of hers down her throat. No, he'd much rather have her choke on her own blood.

He'd been following her for quite a while now. He knew everything about her. He knew more about her than she knew about herself. Her parents would be away today. Today was perfect. It was bright and sunny. He loved killing his victims on beautiful summer days. It was because it felt so wrong for them. Well, the ones he kept alive for a bit, anyways. Them dying on such a happy day in a sense created the impression that the world wasn't going to miss them. Everyone was too busy to even notice. Too happy to care.

He forced himself to smile a genuine, happy smile. He wasn't very good at smiling. He cleared his throat and quickly rang the doorbell. He waited for a few moments before the door finally opened.

Forest-green eyes greeted him. "Dean? What're you doing here?"

He smiled at her, his fake smile. "Umm… Hey Kathy. You missed school yesterday. Mrs. Donald wanted me to deliver you your homework." It was a big fat lie. They didn't get any homework yesterday. But he waved some worksheets in her face anyways.

"Worksheets? We never get worksheets."

He continued to smile at her. "Oh, yeah. Mrs. Donald wasn't here yesterday. We had a sub, but she assigned homework anyways. Just thought I'd bring you yours."

She smiled back at him. "Yeah, thanks. Umm… come in." He didn't say anything but walked into her house. It was big, and very clean. Something the Winchesters weren't used to. Except for Dean. He'd been in many white-picket fence houses before. His victims' houses.

"So, uh, where do you want me to leave it?" He asked. She didn't say anything but smiled at him flirtatiously and took the sheets.

"Oh, and on page 87 of your textbook you have to finish all the questions. And we have a test on Monday."

"Really," she sighed, "bummer." She moved closer to Dean.

"Well I have to go now, but there's one more thing I'd like to say before I leave." Dean muttered, uncomfortable.

"Yeah?" She asked in a very obvious tone. She really hoped that he would ask her out. Every single girl in her school had a crush on him and if he went out with her, she'd be the envy of her friends.

"I never really liked you." She only had a moment to comprehend what he said before there was a crack and then everything went black.

**…**

"…_And the sky is grey_

_I've been for a walk_

The very first thing Kathy was aware of was a dull pain in her head. The second thing was a song playing loudly. It sounded kinda old. The third thing she noticed was that it was very dark. "It's nice of you to finally join us." Someone muttered from within the darkness. It took but a second for her to realise that that voice belonged to Dean. Dean Winchester.

"Dean," she muttered, the fear evident in her voice. "What're you doing? This isn't funny."

"_On a winter's day_

_I'd be safe and warm_

He stepped out of the dark shadows, amused. He walked closer to her and knelt before her. "I'm not laughing," he whispered into her ear. She edged away from him.

"Please," she cried. "Just let me go. " All her feelings for him melted away, replaced with fear and disgust.

"_If I was in LA_

_California dreamin' On such a winters day_

He ignored her and gagged her tightly, paying no attention to her trying her best to squirm away.

_"Stopped into a church_

_I passed along the way_

"You're a useless little bitch, you know that? You're no better than a cockroach," he muttered coldly, bringing down a dull knife to her arm. "Nobody's even gonna miss you."

"_Well, I got down on my knees_

_And I pretended to pray_

The gag muffled her scream of pain, and soon she was sobbing and continuously repeating, "no, please, no," through her gag.

"_You know the preacher likes the cold_

_He knows I'm gonna stay_

"Begging won't help you, you filthy little whore. Begging is pathetic. Are you pathetic?" he growled as he continued to make small incisions all over her arm.

_"California dreamin'_

_(California dreamin')_

Kathy didn't know where she was, but when she heard footsteps from above, she began screaming as loud as she could with the gag on. She was quickly silenced as Dean glowered at her angrily and waved the knife in front of her face. "Scream as loud as you like."

_"On such a winter's day_

"Nobody can hear you." And just to prove his point, his poked her with the dull knife several more times, deeper this time. She screamed in pain, but no one came. "You know, under different circumstances, I might've liked you. That is what you wanted to hear, right?

"Well, not now obviously. I'm pretty sure you aren't too fond of me right now," he said, making larger slits this time. He never once looked up at her while he was talking.

Finally, he looked up and met her terrified eyes. "Let me take this off of you," he said, pulling the gag off. Was he showing kindness?

Fury replaced the fear, and without thinking, she spit on him. He flinched and wiped the spit off his face.

_"All the leaves are brown_

He didn't yell at her, like she thought he would, or stab her with the painfully dull knife.

_"And the skies are grey_

Instead, he laughed. He looked down and closed his eyes, his grin spread ear to ear.

_"I've been for a walk_

He turned around and disappeared into the darkness again.

_"On a winters day_

When he returned, he had a hammer. He smiled at her a sickeningly sweet smile, before his face contorted in anger and pure hatred. "I was actually counting on you to do that." And then he swung the hammer. The rest of the song was drowned out by her stifled screams. All except for the last line.

_"On such a winters day"_

And she continued to scream well after the song finished.

**…**

Dean wasn't stupid. He knew how to cover his tracks. Besides, there was a shapeshifter loose in the town and it enjoyed cutting up its' victims, and then hammering them to death. He always killed his victims the way that the monster they were hunting at the time killed its. That way, nobody would be suspicious. Well, of him anyways. Last month, they were hunting a werewolf. Dean loved werewolf hunts. He shuffled along the path, walking to his house. When he arrived at their shitty-ass motel, or as he liked to call it, home, he tried his best to sneak in without anybody noticing. It wasn't hard. The manager was an alcoholic bum who appeared half-dead when he was sleeping (which he happened to be doing so right now), Sam was also asleep (Dean let him sleep in late when their father wasn't around), their father was absent again and the rest of the motel was empty. He quickly slipped out of his bloody clothes and shoved them into his duffel bag, along with a small cassette tape labeled _The Mama's and the Papa's_ he took with him.

After dressing himself in a tee and plaid pajama pants, he quickly retired into his shared bedroom. He watched Sam sleep for a moment, before laying down on his own bed. He loved that kid so much. The only one Dean would never hurt, ever. Sam.

_"All the leaves are brown, and the sky is grey. I've been for a walk, on a winters day. I'd be safe and warm, if I was in LA,"_ he sang to himself. _"California dreamin' on such a winters day."_


End file.
